Murdoc Niccals: 'E's like an Onion!
by Brovenger
Summary: Noodle is upset because Murdoc doesn't like the gift she bought him. 2D gives her some 'advice' and she decides to take action! Phase 1 everybody. NoodsxMuds in a cute way. Oneshot!


**A/N: You don't wanna know how I came up with this...It's actually twice as long as what I had originally planned! Anyway, it's cute and fluffy and considering I penned it in ten minutes, it's worth the ten it will take to read! **

**Done without proof reading. **

**Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

**

Noodle walked through the hallways of Kong studios pouting. Her head was down and every now and then she sniffed a little. 2D nearly walked over the girl as he exited one the numerous rooms that seemed to always be full of garbage and zombies. Noodle looked up at him before bursting into tears and lunging forward, wrapping her arms around the singer's gangly legs, causing him to lose his balance and fall on his ass.

"Ow." He blinked before looking down and the sobbing girl in his lap. "Noods, what's wrong?" He asked, patting her on the head.

"Murdoc-san no like the gift I got him!" She cried, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Murdoc's birthday was today, and Noodle had seemed to be the only one who cared enough to get the bassist a gift. She hadn't been in Kong very long yet, but she had been confident that he would have liked her present, even if only because of the fact that she had shopped for it, bought with her own money and even wrapped it in red and black wrapping paper all by herself.

"He say he no like it and he yell at me and kick me out of Winne!" She broke into more sobbing, clutching to 2D's shirt. "Why he so mean?"

"Er…" Stu thought about it for a moment. Well, actually several minutes passed by as he tried to think of something to tell the distraught girl. "Murdoc's like an onion, ya see?"

Noodle made a small "huh?" noise.

"Uh…well, he's green an' smelly an he makes ya cry if ya get to close- an he's funny lookin'- but after you've er… peeled back a few layers of his outer shell, ya jus' kind of get used to it. Either that, or you throw it away…but we can't really do that with Muds, I don't fink. So just keep at it, yeah?"

Noodle nodded slowly, not quite sure if she got what 2D was saying. She gave him a big hug, said her thanks and made her way back down to the car park. She picked up her present that she had bought for Murdoc from where he had tossed it by the garbage can, and approached the door of the Winnebago. She paused for a second before taking a deep breath and knocking on it.

"What, what, _**what**_!?" Came the loud angry yell from inside. The door slammed outward and an obviously hung-over Murdoc glared down at the little guitarist. "Now what the hell do ye want!?"

Noodle put on her best determined face, and thrust the package to him. "You funny looking, smelly, mean, and make people cry!" She declared. "But I like you anyway now take the damn present you…you…"

"Bastard? Asshole? Jerk?" Murdoc rattled off.

"Old geezer!" Noodle exclaimed.

Murdoc stared down at the girl for a minute before a flicker of amusement flashed across his face. "All right, fine. I'll take your stupid…" he trailed off, taking the package from her and reading the cover. "_How to Date Women Under 25 for Men Over 35_. …huh, actually, I could probably use this." He mumbled absent mindedly as he shut the door to the 'Bago and retreated back to his bed.

"I s'pose I didn't have at yell at her like I did…" He said to himself, flipping the book open.

No, he didn't have to yell and throw it, but he had been hung over to his knees, karma had kicked him the ass because some bitch he'd had the night before ran off with his wallet, and he was a bit depressed about getting even older than he already was.

So, in his mind what he did was rather justified.

As he was assuring this in his head to prevent himself from feeling any guilt about being a jackass to the little girl, he noticed a scribbled out note in the corner of the book.

'_You not getting old, girls just getting young! Happy Birthday Murdoc-san. XOXOX, Noodle!'

* * *

_

**A/N: They are though, aren't they? **


End file.
